Cumpleaños
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Sasuke está de cumpleaños y Naruto decide sacarlo a pasear, pero los sentimientos están a flor de piel ¿le agradará el regalo de Naruto a Sasuke? Shonen ai, SasuNaru oneshot [saku: hay que ver como de poco original eres con los títulos... Naoko: mala]


Cumpleaños

Se levantó con el sonido del despertador, lo tomó y lo lanzó lejos. Miro por la ventana, afuera el sol estaba recién asomando. Como todos los días se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha. Sentí que se le estaba escapando algo y no sabía que era. No le dio importancia y se vistió con un pantalón negro holgado y nada más. Bajó y se sirvió su desayuno. Sakura, Sai y Kakashi estaban de misión, así que no tendrían entrenamiento. Naruto se había quedado para entrenar con Jiraya, así que él no tenía nada que hacer. No podía salir de la aldea, así que no estaba incluido en las misiones que esto implicase. Desde que había vuelto muy pocos se le acercaban, sólo Naruto y el resto de su equipo le hablaba, lo que no era de extrañar, dada su traición.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a lavar los platos, luego se dirigió al sofá a ver la televisión.

No había nada en la televisión y sus ojos amenazaban poco a poco con cerrarse, cuando sintió el timbre.

Con pereza se levantó y fue a abrir. Ni cuenta se dio de quien era, cuando sintió a alguien encima suyo, asfixiándole en un apretado abrazo.

- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-BAKA!!- se escuchó la voz de cierto kitsune

Con razón, eso era lo que le molestaba esa mañana. Hoy cumplía 17 años, pero como no le importaba ni siquiera se había acordado.

- dobe, bájate de encima mío- dijo sonrojado

- ah, claro. Gomen- respondió sonrojado el otro, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para que también se levantase

- ¿y tú no estabas entrenando con Jiraya?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-se suponía... pero el muy maldito se fue de viaje sin avisarme- realizando un puchero que, a ojos del Uchiha, fue muy tierno.

-"¿tierno? ¡¡¿pero que rayos estoy pensando?!! ¡¡es el dobe por el amor de Dios!!"- pensaba alarmado, aunque claro, por fuera no dejaba ver nada.

- Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- parecía ansioso

- ehh... no, ver televisión supongo- dijo con gesto aburrido

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¡te vas a quedar viendo televisión en tu cumpleaños!!- el otro asintió extrañado por la "explosión" de su compañero- ¡¡a no, eso si que no!! ¡¡vas a venir conmigo!!- tomándole la mano con energía y comenzando a arrastrarlo fuera de su casa.

- ¿eh? ¿y por qué tendría que ir contigo dobe?-

- nada de quejas, hoy es tu cumpleaños y no voy a dejar que te lo pases como un amargado en tu casa-

Por alguna razón ese comentario tocó al pelinegro, pero seguía resistiédose.

- oi, dobe, para...- Naruto siguió avanzando- te dije que te detengas- sin respuesta- ¡¡OI DOBE PARA!!- el otro se detuvo y lo miro molesto

- ya te dije que sin quejas teme- frunció el seño

- entonces por lo menos deja que me termine de vestir...- en ese momento el rubio se percató de que había arrastrado a Sasuke sin polera y en pantuflas (n/a: de conejito XD) hasta casi la salida del barrio Uchiha.

- ah... etto... bueno, ¡¡pero no te vayas a escapar dattebayo!!- amenazó todo rojo

­- ¿y me lo vas a impedir tu dobe?- con su sonrisa "soy Uchiha Sasuke y no me despeina ni el viento"

-¿qué quieres decir con eso teme?-

-nada, sólo que eres un usuratonkachi- dijo prepotente

-¡¡¡teme!!!-y comenzó a correr hacia el Uchiha, que había avanzado un poco a pie, este, ni lento ni perezoso, también comenzó a correr, huyendo del Uzumaki.

Estuvieron corriendo por casi una hora, pues cada vez que el Uzumaki estaba por atraparle el Uchiha hacia un intercambio, y el Uzumaki volvía a la carrera. Sólo cuando ya era pasado el mediodía el Uchiha parecía cansado, el rubio aprovechó y le saltó encima, atrapándolo por la cintura y rodando los dos al suelo. Quedando el pelinegro abajo.

Silencio...

Y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas, sí, incluso el Uchiha. Naruto se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de esto, Sasuke realmente se veía atractivo con una sonrisa en su cara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Pronto el Uchiha paro de reírse, pero la sonrisa se quedó plasmada en su níveo rostro. El rubio se sonrojó.

-De-deberías sonreír más teme...- dijo sin pensarlo, aunque no se arrepentía de sus palabras. El pelinegro de sonrojó, y volteó la cabeza.

En ese momento Naruto se percató de su cercanía y de el bien formado pecho de Sasuke bajo sus manos (pues se había apoyado en él al caer), sentía el calor emanar de aquel atractivo cuerpo. Su corazón bombeaba a mil, desde hace tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos por el azabache pero nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo, no quería sufrir por su rechazo.

Al final, Sasuke volteo la mirada, pues se había dado cuenta de que el rubio llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, pero al hacerlo se arrepintió. Se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules, y se perdió en ellos.

Sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que, y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se rozaron en un suave pero dulce beso. Mil sensaciones explotaron entonces en ambos, no queriendo deshacer nunca ese bello contacto. Pero necesitaban respirar, así que, con desgano, se separaron. Quedando sus caras a escasos milímetros y con un bello sonrojo.

- Etto... Sasuke yo...-

-Naruto...- no sabían que decir, como actuar, nada... La mente de Sasuke estaba hecha un caos, y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. En eso un ave graznó, Naruto se levantó asustado y le tendió la mano, ambos se dirigieron en silencio a la casa del Uchiha, con sus mentes confusas y sus corazones a mil.

-----

Pronto el Uchiha ya estaba listo, con unos pantalones negros holgados y una polera manga corta azul. Según Naruto, muy sexy.

-Bue-bueno... etto... vamos'ttebayo- el chico había decidido no hablar del beso, a pesar del dolor de su corazón. Prefería dejar las cosas así, y no recibir un rechazo, pues no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke también le había correspondido.

-Claro...-

Comenzaron a caminar muy sonrojados, hasta que salieron al pueblo. Donde varios les miraron con odio, con apatía, algunos también con admiración.

-¿Y a donde vamos dobe?- preguntó el Uchiha

-¿eh?- no había pensado eso- mmm... como es tu cumpleaños iremos a donde tu quieras teme- dijo finalmente

-¿dónde yo quiera? Entonces vamos de vuelta a mi casa...- y se dio la vuelta. Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado y lo agarró de la mano, gesto que causó el sonrojo de ambos.

-¡¡Ya se me ocurrió donde ir!!-

-¿dónde?- aunque el Uchiha ya se temía la respuesta

-¡¡a ichiraku!!- y comenzó a jalarlo

Al llegar el dueño los saludó efusivamente, ambos pidieron.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo?-

-¿Regalo?-

-Sí, claro, por tu cumpleaños... es que no sé que comprarte... eso sí, que no sea muy costoso, mira que yo vivo de lo que me dan de las misiones...- llegaron sus platos

-nada... no hace falta...- respondió el otro comenzando comer

-¿cómo que nada? Algo tienes que querer ¿no?- arqueó una ceja

-pues no... nada- miro a Naruto con su cara de siempre.

-Hay que ver que raro eres teme- terminando su primer plato.

Al rato, Ambos salieron del pequeño restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, ante la expresa amenaza de Naruto de que no le dejaría volver a su casa, hablando de trivialidades, más bien, Naruto hablaba y Sasuke escuchaba.

-¡¡ah ya sé!!- dijo repentinamente el rubio y entró a una tienda, Sasuke se quedó de pie afuera, esperando al rubio. Al rato este salió con una sonrisa en la cara.- Ven, acompáñame- le tomó la mano y lo jaló hasta que estuvieron sobre el monte que está al frente de las caras de los Hokages.

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí Usuratonkachi?- el otro infló las mejillas

-Tsk, más encima que te saco por tu cumpleaños... hay que ver como de desagradecido eres'ttebayo- se quejó, para luego volver a sonreír con dulzura, causando un sonrojo en el Uchiha, quien, después de toda la tarde rompiéndose disimuladamente la cabeza, había acertado en que sentía hacia el rubio, aunque, claro está, no se lo iba a decir- ¡¡tomémonos una foto!!- señalando la máquina de fotos instantáneas que había allí.

- ¿Y para qué?- preguntó alzando la ceja

-Para que recuerdes el día en el que tu mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage, te sacó por tu cumpleaños- apuntándose a su mismo.

-¬¬U bueno...- Naruto puso una moneda y ambos se posaron frente al visor. Naruto abrazó a un serio y sonrojado Sasuke por los hombro y sonrió. Se escuchó el típico sonidito de cámara y salió, en poco rato, la foto. El rubio la tomó entusiasmado y se la dio a Sasuke junto con un paquete que llevaba en una bolsa desde hace un rato.

- ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!!!- dijo con alegría- ¡Ábrelo!-

El joven la abrió con parsimonia, y sonrió con gracia al ver lo que era: un portarretratos de zorrito y unos chocolates, con razón había insistido tanto en la foto.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó ilusionado

-sí... pero hay algo más que quiero- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿eh? ¿qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente

-ya verás dobe...- y se lanzó a sus labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Era un contacto suave, cariñoso y a la vez dominante y ardiente, pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua. Recuperado de la sorpresa, el rubio cerró los ojos y abrió levemente su boca, pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de Sasuke. El beso se profundizó, volviéndose fogoso, demandante. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Naruto por sobre la ropa. Pero, todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin, y ellos necesitaban respirar. Lentamente se separaron, juntando sus frentes.

-Sasuke yo...- el otro posó un dedo sobre los sonrosados labios.

-Naruto, me gustas y te quiero...- dijo aumentando su sonrojo, los ojos del otro brillaron de emoción.

-¿en serio Sasuke?- el otro asintió y el rubio casi los asfixia con un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también'ttebayo- emocionado lo achuchaba con fuerza. Un brillo de perversión relampagueó en los ojos del azabache.

-entonces... ¿nos vamos a mi casa?- esta pregunta hizo que el rubio se sonrojara al máximo, además, ya era bastante tarde. Así que sólo asintió con toda la cara roja. El Uchiha sonrió y lo besó suavemente- quiero disfrutar el resto de mi cumpleaños junto con mi koibito (pareja)- con un tono bastante, para que decirlo, pervertido.

Se fueron de la mano a casa del Uchiha, ambos estaban bastante felices, mas el Uzumaki parecía nervioso, pero el Uchiha iba demasiado metido en sus perversiones, así que no lo notó. (pues si que nos salió pervertido el chico XD y tan serio que se veía... Saku: los más callado son los más peligrosos... jojojojo naoko: perver)

Al llegar el Uchiha abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero al otro, para luego encender la luz y...

-¡¡SORPRESA!!- se escuchó el grito de todos sus "amigos"

Naruto le abrazó con felicidad al ver la cara de sorpresa y disimulada alegría que tenía su pareja.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke- sonrió zorrunamente

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡¡A festejar!!- animó su maestro y jalaron a Sasuke al interior, donde habían decorado con serpentinas y cosas así, además de gran cantidad de refrescos y comestibles sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Sasuke se humedecieron, y los ocultó bajo su flequillo. Nadie se percató de esto, excepto el rubio.

- ¿Sasuke que ocurre?-

-nada, no es nada...- volteó la cara

-Sasuke...- susurró el otro con cariño al entender, el tampoco nunca había pasado un cumpleaños en compañía con sus seres queridos, y por eso, el primer año que le hicieron una fiesta lloró. Abrazó a su koi y besó suavemente sus labios, el moreno correspondió con gran alegría, algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Sintieron un gran flash.

Ambos voltearon a ver sonrojados al extremo.

-Un momento kodak- dijo Kakashi riendo pervertidamente

-Parece que Naruto estuvo entreteniendo a Sasuke de más de una forma- señaló picarona Sakura

-Sakura-chan!!- gritó escandalizado el otro, para que luego todos rieran. Sasuke no pudo más que compartir su risa y su dicha, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, que cambió a una de felicidad. Nunca le habían visto tan feliz.

-Bueno, ¡¡¡a celebrar!!!- gritó Sakura destapando una botella de Sake

-tsk... al parecer se le han pegado los hábitos de la vieja...- al rubio le cayó un goterón y todos rieron.

Así, Sasuke pasó su primer cumpleaños con sus amigos y compañeros, un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría. Al igual que tampoco olvidaría todo lo que había hecho su kitsune por él... aunque aún le quedaba una gran noche por pasar, una que también sería inolvidable...

Fin

- - - - - - -

Naoko: jojojo lo siento, no pude evitar mi toque perver al final... jojojo es lo típico de mis fics XD y me gusta mucho.

Bueno, mi conmemoración al Sasukin por su birthday ya ta!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!


End file.
